Problem: Find $325_{8}-237_{8}$. Express your answer in base $8$.
Answer: We start subtract the rightmost digits, keeping in mind that we are in base $8$.

Since $5$ is less than $7$, we must borrow $1$ from the $2$, which then becomes $1$. Since $15_8-7_8=6_8$, we have $6$ in the rightmost digit. Since the $1$ left over is less than $3$, we must borrow $1$ from the $3$, which becomes a $2$. $11_8-3_8=6_8$, so we have $6$ in the second rightmost digit. Since $2-2=0$, the third rightmost digit is 0. In the usual notation, this process looks like $$ \begin{array}{c@{}c@{\;}c@{}c@{}c@{}c} & & & \cancelto{2}{3}& \cancelto{1}{2} & 5_8\\ & & - & 2 & 3 & 7_8\\ \cline{2-6} & & & & 6& 6_8\\ \end{array}$$Therefore, our answer is $\boxed{66_8}$.